Talk:F/GO Chaldean Broadcaster Vol. 7/@comment-30991804-20171010084652/@comment-32879369-20171014013048
^ "Therefore the mockery as Babylon", Babylon never "persecuted" christians, they exiled the jews from the Judah Reign during the government of Nebuchadnezzar II, don't confuse basic concepts (judaism x christianism). "The whore of Babylon was indeed Nero", The Whore of Babylon, epithet that was also given to The Roman Catholic Church, by the cathars, the same who were executed between 1216-1225, along with other ethnicities in southern France, during the Albigensian Crusade ("Caedite eos. Novit enim Dominus qui sunt eius" - Arnaud Amalric), created various mechanisms of social, political and economic control. They used execrable apparatus such as nepotism and cronyism to maintain a monopoly of power (predominantly between the Pazzi and Médici families), to ensure its hegemony. Its influence was not limited by strata or spheres, it affected even sexual life, condemning sexual idiosyncrasies described in the "Handbook of a Confessor", created during the Concilium Tridentinum (1545-1563) by the Pope Paul III. Handbooks that not even the canons respected, among them there were practitioners of sodomy, pederasty, among other ecclesiastical crimes. I will leave my favorite description about the subject, it's the preface from "La Puta de Babilonia" - Fernando Vallejo, if you don't speak spanish, I can translate to english, italian, japanese or portuguese. "La puta, la gran puta, la grandísima puta, la santurrona, la simoníaca, la inquisidora, la torturadora, la falsificadora, la asesina, la fea, la loca, la mala; la del Santo Oficio y el Índice de Libros Prohibidos; la de las Cruzadas y la Noche de San Bartolomé; la que saqueó a Constantinopla y bañó de sangre a Jerusalén; la que exterminó a los albigenses y a los veinte mil habitantes de Beziers; la que arrasó con las culturas indígenas de América; la que quemó a Segarelli en Parma, a Juan Hus en Constanza y a Giordano Bruno en Roma; la detractora de la ciencia, la enemiga de la verdad, la adulteradora de la Historia; la perseguidora de judíos, la encendedora de hogueras, la quemadora de herejes y brujas; la estafadora de viudas, la cazadora de herencias, la vendedora de indulgencias; la que inventó a Cristoloco el rabioso y a Pedropiedra el estulto; la que promete el reino soso de los cielos y amenaza con el fuego eterno del infierno; la que amordaza la palabra y aherroja la libertad del alma; la que reprime a las demás religiones donde manda y exige libertad de culto donde no manda; la que nunca ha querido a los animales ni les ha tenido compasión; la oscurantista, la impostora, la embaucadora, la difamadora, la calumniadora, la reprimida, la represora, la mirona, la fisgona, la contumaz, la relapsa, la corrupta, la hipócrita, la parásita, la zángana; la antisemita, la esclavista, la homofóbica, la misógina; la carnívora, la carnicera, la limosnera, la tartufa, la mentirosa, la insidiosa, la traidora, la despojadora, la ladrona, la manipuladora, la depredadora, la opresora; la pérfida, la falaz, la rapaz, la felona; la aberrante, la inconsecuente, la incoherente, la absurda; la cretina, la estulta, la imbécil, la estúpida; la travestida, la mamarracha, la maricona; la autocrática, la despótica, la tiránica; la católica, la apostólica, la romana; la jesuítica, la dominica, la del Opus Dei; la concubina de Constantino, de Justiniano, de Carlomagno; la solapadora de Mussolini y de Hitler; la ramera de las rameras, la meretriz de las meretrices, la puta de Babilonia, la impune bimilenaria tiene cuentas pendientes conmigo desde mi infancia y aquí se las voy a cobrar".